Por salir del plan establecido
by Peyton Nomesigas
Summary: Porque gracias a que James se salió de la rutina, la ojiverde aceptó que le amaba. James/Lily.


**Ya saben de quién son los personajes:)**

**

* * *

**

SI SEGUIMOS CON EL PLAN ESTABLECIDO,

NOS CANSAREMOS AL RATITO DE EMPEZAR.

Llámalo masoquismo, llámalo estupidez,

llámalo obsesión, solo sé que te quiero en mi vida.

* * *

-Sal conmigo, te quiero –dijo el moreno de anteojos. Este, era un chico alto, musculoso, de grandes ojos marrones chocolates y unas grandes gafas, que lejos de hacerle parecer un empollón, le hacían ser el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts.

James Potter. Todo en él era improvisaciones. Era loco, divertido, bromista, gamberro, como dirían algunos de sus profesores e incluso, un ególatra arrogante, como le decía ELLA.

-Sabes que no es cierto y no. –replicó la pelirroja, mirándole fijamente. Esta, era una chica esbelta, bajita, de enormes ojos de color verdes brillantes y un brillante y refulgente cabello pelirrojo que le caía en suaves ondas hacia la mitad de la espalda.

Lily Evans. En ella no existían los imprevistos. Era una chica común, de esas que ves por la calle y solo logras decir "Es mona" antes de olvidarla porque te acuerdas de haber quedado con tus amigos. Todo en su vida estaba organizado, desde que se levantaba hasta que se dormía por las noches, mirando la lluvia caer por el cristal, fijando su mirada en las gotas suicidas que se aferraban todo lo que podían a la ventana, porque sabían que si caían ese era su fin. Se levantaba, desayunaba, Potter le pedía salir, decía que no, iba a clases, comía, Potter de nuevo le pedía salir, iba al lago, cenaba y Potter le soltaba una de esas frases que decían: Morirías por salir conmigo. Todo en ese orden. Nunca faltaba nada.

-¿Por qué? Ya estoy cansado de que me rechaces, y no quiero el típico cliché de: "no eres mi tipo" "eres un inmaduro" o "Potter eres un ególatra presumido"

Se sorprendió. Su orden le acababa de fallar. Potter nunca preguntaba el por qué, sonreía y volvía a a la carga a las horas. Algo faltó en su organización, la descolocaba y la hacía sentir vulnerable. No había una estructura a la que aferrarse, estaba a merced del destino.

-Potter eres demasiado despreocupado. Te desentiendes de la vida porque sí, pasas de todo lo que no tenga que ver con tu perfecta existencia, vives con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, que no me gusta por cierto porque das la impresión de que todo está saliendo como tú quieres. Eres tan jodidamente diferente a mí, que ni siquiera podemos estar en la misma habitación sin sacar las varitas.

Increiblemente, su voz sonó con una profunda tristeza. De alguna manera, sacar las varitas y apuntarse mutuamente le cansaba física y mentalmente aunque también dolía… ¡Vaya si dolía!

-Me desentiendo de la vida para no pasarlo mal, sufrir no es lo mío. Vivo con esta estupida sonrisa, como tú la llamas porque me hace darme cuenta que es lo único que puedo dar por mi mismo. Regalo bromas, siendo Cornamenta. Regalo elogios a las chicas, siendo Prongs. Regalo gilipolleces a la chica que me tiene sin dormir, siendo Potter. Pero las sonrisas que hacen creer a todos que estoy bien, las doy siendo James Potter. Nada en mi vida Lily sale perfecto, simplemente improviso sobre la marcha.

Lily al oír eso, se quedó muda. En esos momentos en los que el chico habló sintió que estaba viendo a otro chico, uno maduro y sincero que describía con pleno detalles como era su punto de vista sobre la vida. Y le gustó, aunque eso ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo haces James? Siempre vuelves, siempre insistes. Te he tratado mal, pero sigues volviendo.

Le dolía hacer esa pregunta, pero era cierto.

-Llámalo masoquismo si quieres. Lily, nunca he sido un luchador en mi vida, simplemente pasaba de los problemas, no tenía por qué enfrentarlos. Pero desde que te conocí, en fin, no te voy a mentir, al conocerte simplemente tuve curiosidad en como serías, pero pasaron los años…- meneó la cabeza y la miró, con un rayo de sinceridad en sus ojos- tengo la necesidad de que estés en cada momento de mi vida, cada vez que logro algo aparentemente imposible, deseo que estés allí dedicandome una sonrisa, que al parecer todo Hogwarts merecía y sin embargo yo nunca he visto que me la dedicases… no quiero que pases esa puerta y te marches de mi vida. Quiero darle un nuevo sentido a la frase de la gente siempre se marcha.

Sintió que por dentro su corazón martilleaba fuertemente contra su pecho, estaba en blanco y le miró:

-James, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida, aunque no te haya dado razones para quedarte. No son buenos momentos, para nadie, pero no quiero pasar todo esto yo sola. Quédate, si quieres, tendrás un hueco en mi vida.

Y le sonrió. Pero no era esas sonrisas que regalaba por los pasillos, era una sonrisa única dedicada precisamente para él. Y se sintió desfallecer de alegría.

Se fue acercando hasta quedar nariz con nariz y le dijo:

-Con esa sonrisa, me acabas de dar la razón suficiente para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y la besó.

Ese beso estaba lejos de ser pasional. Era serio, dulce, tierno.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo su aparición, se separaron, pero no del todo, pues el chico rodeaba con los brazos la cintura de la ojiverde.

-Sabes a vainilla. ¡Lo sabía! –dijo sonriente. Parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de descubrir que su regalo de navidad era el esperado. Porque Potter era un niño en un cuerpo de hombre y le encantaba.

-Pues tú sabes a chocolate y a menta –dijo con una carcajada limpia, cosa que les sorprendió a ambos. Lily nunca creyó que podría soltar una risa tan natural, vale que había reído un montón en su vida, ero nunca de esa manera. James si creía que moría por una sonrisa, casi le dio algo cuando oyó la risa de SU pelirroja.

-¿Sigues odiando mis sonrisas? –preguntó, contra la mejilla de ella.

-Ni de lejos- dijo contra la boca de este, antes de besarlo.

Porque gracias a que James se salió del plan establecido, la pequeña ojiverde se dio cuenta de que amaba con locura al moreno y lo haría hasta el día de su muerte.

Cosa que ocurrió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews;)?**


End file.
